Ah, Venice
by SeulWolfe
Summary: REPOSTED and Reedited. This was written for the TSS Contest 4 Challenge 2 of Love Eater. Harry meets up with Severus five years after his graduation.. HPSS


Disclaimer: Never mine... but one can dream... allas they belong to JK.

Thanks to Occasus for Betaing this for me.. and the Italian is for her.. Snarry and Venice. And for my Niece.. Rebecca.. Her year spent in Europe and the stories.. When I wanted a place for my two dark haired men.. I remembered her stories... Ah, Venice.

And too Silent Auror for the final touch up.. thanks!

This was written for the TSS Contest #4 - Challenge #2 of Love Eater. Harry meets up with Severus five years after his graduation..

You'll find this and more great stories at The Silver Snitch

This is a repost and edited for mistakes.. any others are mine...

qpqpqpqp

Ah, Venice.

Severus Snape found himself, early in the evening hours, strolling down the fondamenta, a pedestrian path that ran along the canals of Venice. Dressed in tight black leather pants and, a white poet's shirt, Severus blended in well with the surrounding Muggles. Even after five years, the feeling of freedom was still new to him.

It had been five years since Harry Potter plowed Voldemort down with Slytherin's sword. It had been a spectacle when Harry walked off the battlefield carrying the sword in one hand.. and his wand in the other, his battle robes torn and covered in blood.

The epitome of a warrior.

Five years later and it still aroused him to this day.

Chuckling, Severus kept on walking thinking of spot of light supper before attending an art showing later that he had been invited to here in Venice.

qpqpqpqp

Severus Apparated into the warehouse that was showing the reclusive painter, Evan. The champagne, wine and various other drinks were flowing freely. He snagged a glass of brandy as he started walking around the room looking at each painting. He saw many pieces he would like to have and many that are marked Not For Sale. Admiring each piece as he walked by, Severus started to notice something vaguely familiar about the paintings.

Battling wizards.

Diagon Alley.

A hippogriff in flight over the lake at Hogwarts.

Dragons in flight.

A hand reaching for a Golden Snitch.

A snowy owl flying alongside a man on a broom.

Hogwarts at night.

Two battle scarred lions, one with a snake tattoo on his hind quarters.

A snake tattoo that looked very familiar.

A smoking cauldron, with a shadowy figure with pale hands stirring slowly. Brewing Glory

Frowning, a former Hogwarts student? When Severus arrived at the warehouse he hadn't really looked to see who was here. Or even caught a glimpse of the reclusive Evan. It was then that he took a good look around the Gallery and then he saw him.

Harry Potter.

Evan.

His mother's maiden name.

Harry had matured, Severus thought to himself. His glasses were gone, had been since his sixth year, when it was decided they were more of a hindrance than anything. He was wearing a royal blue silk shirt, black leather pants and one gleaming silver hoop in his left ear. Tall and lithe, his years as a Quidditch player had left his body well-toned and muscular. The boy, now a man, was drop-dead sexy and familiar messy out-bed-hair begging for someone's hand to tame it.

The grown man still had the aura of a warrior around him. Even after five years, Severus was still attracted to the boy-who-wouldn't-die.

Gathered around Harry was the very much pregnant Hermione Granger, now Mrs. Sirius Black. Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy with his husband, Remus Lupin. There were many more red heads scattered around the room. And a few Hogwarts Professors.

Minerva and Albus were nearby chattering about a painting of Hogwarts.

It was then a very sultry Ginny Weasley came walking up to Harry and Severus noticed that his surrounding friends closed ranks around him.

Being a spy for many years, Severus decided to to listen in.

"I can't believe you snuck those paintings in here under my nose. How did you get them out of my studio, Hermione?"

"Ron and Draco helped me."

Harry tried to glare at them but it wasn't working as the trio was grinning at thier antics.

"And we made sure they were marked, Not For Sale. So don't worry."

Severus glanced around him seeing a few more marked Not For Sale. It was one that drew him...Two dark haired men, laying spoon fashion, wrapped in a green quilt. One shoulder, that was bare showed a tattoo with a snake, that the other man was grazing with his lips. You couldn't see the eyes of either man but you could feel the passion, the sensuality and intoxicating feelings the picture itself was radiating.

The painting was tittled, "Lovers"

"Some of those are little risque for showing, don't you think Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked.

Were there others? Severus asked himself.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said politely.

"Why did you paint them? I really don't understand why some of these are here? Especially Lovers. It should be burned."

"I think it's beautiful, Ginny." This coming from Ron.

"It's passionate and provocative," Draco added.

"Well Harry doesn't need to flaunt those kind of urges around."

"I'm gay, Ginny. Get over it." Harry rolled his emerald green eyes at the red head.

"A woman can offer you so much more," Ginny said practically purring as she ran a lone finger down Harry's shirt.

"A woman? Or just you?"

Severus was so intent on the ongoing conversation, he didn't see or hear Albus approach and stand next to him. "Hello, my boy. Still spying after all this time."

Severus didn't have to look to know that the man's eyes were twinkling madly. "Albus."

"I didn't know you were in Venice, Severus."

"Potions conference."

"I see you've stumbled onto Harry's secret."

"Amazing talent." Severus banished his empty glass and grabs two more as a house elf passed by. He walked up behind Harry just as Ginny asked, "Who EXACTLY are the lovers?"

qpqpqpqp

Lovers?

Who are they?

A dream, Harry thought. A dream of something he wanted more than anything. Why did life have to be so complicated. What he felt for that "dream lover" was the only way he could express his deep feelings was through his painting.

"Frankly, Ginny, who they are isn't your business."

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, relishing that voice. Rough like whiskey, and smooth as melted chocolate.

Severus Snape.

Severus handed Harry a glass of red wine. Thier fingers touch for a moment. "You have an amazing talent, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please."

"Then you must call me Severus."

"Severus." Harry smiled.

Ron and Hermione both take an arm and drag Ginny away with Draco and Remus leaving Severus alone with Harry.

"Who is this dark-haired man you desire, Harry?"

"How do you know I desire him?"

"You were the spy, Severus. You tell me."

"The snake tattoo."

Severus steps closer. "I like my men with dark hair and green eyes."

"Bold, Severus?"

"Tonight, I am."

Harry breathed in deeply with his eyes closed. Severus was so close he could smell the familiar scent of the man he had loved for so long. Sandalwood and a hint of lavender.

"How long Harry?"

"My sixth year."

"Your seventh year."

Harry shivers.

"Are you hungry, Harry?"

Harry steps closer. "I've been hungry a long time Severus." He swallows. "I don't want a short term affair, Severus. I. Want. It. All."

Severus mulled over Harry's words. Emptied his wine glass. "Neither do I, Harry. It might be a coincidence that I'm here in Venice. Or that I accepted the invitation to come tonight. If this is fate, I'm not letting it pass me by a second time. I've given up too much in my life, as have you. Shall we see where the road leads us?"

Severus took Harry's hand, "Show me this wonderous talent of yours you have hidden for so long."

Harry grinned up at Severus. "Sarebbe il mio piacere." _It would be my pleasure._

qpqpqpqp

10 months later

The scent of sandalwood and lavender lingereds in the air as candles floated around the rather large bathroom giving off a soft, elegant glow. The sounds of water lightly splashing and the occasional moan or whisper of pleasure was all that could be heard for moments at a time.

Just the contentment of being held and holding one another was all that was needed for these two lovers.

Severus Snape settled back against the warm marble of the tub, holding his lover snug against his chest. A feeling of well being flowed through his sated and well loved body. He could stay like this forever-hidden away from the outside world.

In all his years, Severus had never felt the way he did with the man lying so contently in his arms. No one ever left him wanting more. To skip a day in the lab and just lie about in bed and do things only lovers do.

Harry made him feel love. Even when they were apart, the bond they shared made him whole.

Soulmates.

Severus chuckled low in his throat. The bane of his existance. The boy-who-lived-and-destroyed-Voldemort-once-and-for-all was his soulmate.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Thinking, Love." Severus ran his hand down the bare chest of his beloved, a small, soft, lanquid kiss on his shoulder, sending shivers through his lover's body. "I could stay like this forever."

Harry smiled as he snuggled closer deeper into Severus. "In only a few weeks, we'll be bonded and you'll never be rid of me."

"Non mai." _Never._

This time, Harry chuckled. "Who would have thought that the smartest witch to ever to come out of Hogwarts had a such a romantic and cunning streak."

"Quite Slytherin of her."

"She had help."

"Oh yes. Can't forget them can we?"

"An invitation."

"A painting."

"And a snake tattoo."

"Can't forget the tattoo."

"Of course not, when you spend so much time kissing it."

"And Venice."

"Ah, Venice."

_Finito_

A/N: 25 points to the person who knows what movie I quoted the tittle

you can find any answers to questions and reviews at my livejournal under Calanor.

Would you like to submit a review?


End file.
